This must beFate
by AnimecrazyAlly27
Summary: Hi! My name is Amour Tonnere Takahashi and I've been assigned to bring a certain couple together once and for all. No more little slips and falls, it was time to get serious. You guessed it, Kashino X Ichigo!
1. Epiloque Introduction of a love spirit

Kashino X Ichigo fanfiction!

Hello everyone, this will be a series of long drabbles for Kashino and Ichigo, or Makoto and Amano. I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere but I do own Amour Tonnere Takahashi.

* * *

I sat in my large new office and sighed in delight, this was the job for me, Amour Tonnere Takahashi.

I looked at the in and out box on my Mahoney desk and sighed. Although I love the job, the paperwork was tough…

My job as one of Cupid's head love spirits was always refreshing and satisfying.

Simply put, I have to prove a worthy couple as 'fated together' by sending a report to Cupid himself stating al l the reasons of their love and help them get along as they realise they love each other.

Oh, my first case was in Japan, specifically a patissiere school, an Amano Ichigo and a Kashino Makoto.

I had always loved Japan; you see I originated from there, hence my last name Takahashi.

I headed to the fairy take-off port after I notified my supervisors about the job, flapped my wings and flew.

The next day, I was in Japan. Although it was the middle of the night I was in no rush to sleep so I looked at some of Japan's latest fashions.

They all look so darn cute! I pictured a pair of white leggings and a brown miniskirt followed by a grey sleeveless tee and a white coloured overcoat on me and I got it.

That was much better, in my old lower-class job, I was forced to wear a dress that read 'May Love always be with you'.==lll

Meanwhile, I took some time to read Kashino-san's profile and Amano-san's profile.

Amano Ichigo-san looks very cute and I could sense goodness in her heart. However, our report writer Fina had written 'a little dense and clueless, might provide some difficulty to make her realise she's actually in love'.

Kashino Makoto-san however looked disturbed and kinda short but very manly and cute. 'Like all guys, too proud to admit it...' was Fina's comment.

The profile's were the latest and most sophisticated and equipped with a feeling sensor too.

I read about the time Kashino hit his sister while they were playing in the large garden and how sad he felt, his chocolatier uncle as well as his pension for chocolate.

Amano-san's heart went out to all the sweets she had ever ate and the sadness but not jealousy she felt when her mom ignored her for her sister Natsume.

But of course, over and above all that was their slight, however slight, love or crush on each other.

I also saw their daily activities and their ranking by school. I also learnt about the sweet spirits they had but I had met them all before so it would not be a problem. I used to have a little crush on Café actually…Tehehee...

By the time I was done, I had a massive headache and love spirits do not have aspirins.

Plus, it was almost dawn and a good two hours before the academy started.

I sighed as I dropped softly onto the bus stop nearing the academy. "Itai…"

I floated to meditate for peace in my head and soon I felt all the tension ebb away.

I felt refreshed and therefore decided to fly to the dormitories and check out the soon-to-be couple.

I accidentally woke Vanilla and Chocolate though.

"Amour-san? Naniyatendo?" asked Vanilla.

"Hi ,Vanilla! Long time no see. Well you see, I am actually here to pair up your partner and Kashino-san." I explained to her while glancing around nervously.

She jaw-dropped and gave me a thumbs up.

"If you need anything, even sweets, please notify us four, alright? Bye Amour-san!"

I implored her silence and she winked at me sealing the deal.

I flew over to see Chocolate-san. I explained the situation once more.

"What? Kashino-kun and that bimbo-head?"

I stared at her. I could sense the lies in her heart; she did have a soft spot for Ichigo as did her partner.

She caught a glance at my own face and gave up. "Alright I'll admit I do like her a little bit, ok? And …she just might be good for Kashino-kun, ne?"she trailed off.

A chuckle graced my voice as I said that I hadn't spoken a word.

She growled in frustration and before I courteously made my exit I begged her to keep mum about me.

Before the classes started, I met up with Café-kun and Caramel-san.

Caramel: Amour-san? Kawaii-desu! (After explanation)Oh really? Ok-desu! Gambatte-desu!

Café: Long time no see, you look nice (blush) oh really sure but Satsuki is not going to like this.

As I flew down the hall the bell rang giving me a shock and I smoothened my blond hair and got ready for the real task ahead.

How the hell was I, Amour, going to make an egoistic and work-driven chocolatier fall (deep enough to realise) in love with a slightly dense cake loving and cute patissierre?

* * *

Updates as soon as possible!


	2. Notebook drawing

Hi, minna-san!Updated just a few hours later tonight, I couldn't resist!

* * *

My heart set aflutter as I realised that Makoto and Ichigo were once again intent on their somewhat of a squabble conversation.

I could actually hear what they were thinking loudly in their heads…Oh crap this is exactly what I absolutely HATE about this stupid spirits intuition!

Ichigo: Kashino no baka! Wait do you have to get that close? (Followed by intense blushing and/or happiness)

Makoto: Ichigo you …, wait what kind of fragrance is she wearing? Must…get…closer….

Vanilla, Café, Caramel and Chocolate smile pityingly at me, knowing what is going on…

I motion for them to leave please…

I heard them whisper something to all their respective partners and they strode out of the hall.

Hanabusa-san glanced at them with worry and….jealousy? I smirked, the poor boy.

Meanwhile, I found Ichigo to have changed the subject and they were happily chatting about the textures of their _mouse au chocolat._

I smierked again and blew a scented chocolate wind on the pages of Makoto's notebook and opened it to a particular page.

Ichigo noticed the smell as I had planned and happened to glance at the notebook.

"Kashino, who is THAT?" she demanded.

He noticed the notebook page and blushed heavily and said "No don't look at that!"

They made various attempts to snatch the notebook from each other as I sat on the countertop and crossed my chibi legs.

'_It's all downhill from here!' _I thought as I smirked again.

In their frail attempts to snatch it, they realised that they had gotten too close for comfort and stopped, panting.

In that split second, Ichigo snatched it and opened it to the chocolate scented page.

For her distinguished nose, it must have been a piece of cake…

'_Oh. My. Gosh'_ thought Ichigo. '_Is that …me?'_

For in the notebook was a beautiful drawing of Amano-san herself, one that only could be drawn by a close observer.

She knew then that he had been observing her closely, right down to her smile.

I smiled this time out of pure satisfaction; I knew how easy this job was going to be now.

Kashino blushed so hard, redder than when she put that mixing bowl to his face before.

"Kashino, did you draw this? Why?"

He sighed at how dense she was, or so he thought.

He guessed it was now or never and pushed her against the wall.

"Aman- Ichigo, I guess you can say I decided to capture your beauty." He blushed and I felt his thoughts cloud with confusion, love and a hint of lust.

"You could also say I love you." He confessed!

Ichigo's heartbeat just stopped. She had been fantasizing about this, although I knew her visions had included more…elegance, should I put it this way.

She could practically smell the delicious mint-lemon scent of Kashino now…I mused.

He stooped a little down gently and stopped at half an inch before her face.

I smirked at her excited thoughts, thinking, 'first-timers...'

She nodded shyly as permission for him to continue.

He kissed her, full on the lips while she grasped his hands and pulled him closer.

They were kissing so hard their lips were going to get bruised. Acting all on pure natural good old instinct.

I settled on my elbows and sighed… 'Ah, touché.'

Kashino: She smells like strawberries oh man…

Ichigo: I never realised…

Her legs intertwined with his as she was pushed harder against the wall.

Their breaths came in ragged short staccato forms as their tongues battled for dominance.

I sighed again… '_Well couldn't do any harm.'_

I waved my hand around and a slight fragrance (lavender eau de toilette) and sparkles covered the two young lovers, making it all the more romantic.

They broke apart gasping for air.

"Ichigo, gomen. I know I might be harsh but I don't really know how to express certain feelings." Apologised Kashino.

She smiled at him with those large eyes and he pulled her tighter in his arms.

"I might forgive you," she said teasingly. "Maybe after another kiss?"

She put her finger to her chin and looked hopefully at him.

He laughed, a mellow sound that made his chest vibrate and before even I knew it, did interesting things to the way they were so close together.

_'Man this has got to be the first time, I'm definitely sending in a special report to the boss this time_.' muttered I.

He whispered in her ear 'You know I'll be happy to oblige.'

She shivered and his lips met hers again feverously.

I sensed a presence along the hallway and I panicked. Ameya-sensei.

"Kashino-san? Amano-san? What are you…"

First they blushed and slowly detached themselves from each other while she frowned, intent on busting them.

Without a second thought I frantically sent pictures of her own school romances to her mind and I could feel her relax.

That was an awkward moment..I could feel her total shock and …amazement?

"Ameya-sensei! We were just…urm…" blurted Ichigo.

Makoto put his hand over her mouth and shut her up.

'How different they are…like fire and rain…well opposites do attract…' I smirked at her density. Fina was right, for once.

"Sensei, I know what this looks like,* onegai shitte iru.*" Begged Kashino-san.

Meanwhile,I flew over to Ichigo's shoulder and began searching them for any marks left on their skin.

There was a dark reddish patch on her shoulder that I immediately began to heal.

Sometimes when secrecy was a must, I knew what I have to do.

Ameya-sensei nodded while smiling at her remembrances.

"Fine, just this once, but I do not ever wat to see that again, in here or in any other classroom, *anata wa wakarimasu ka?*

They nodded heads down, trying to hide their laughter.

"However, I never expected you to like Amano-san out of all the girls in the Gakuen, Kashino-san." Said her with a slight chuckle.

Behind her, I was chuckling as well. '_Who knew?'_

They quickly got ready for the next class and although their clothes were slightly ruffled, no one noticed, except me and the sweet spirits of course.

I could see them throw wary glances and little smiles at each other though throughout the entire day.

And thus the first step of my objective to come here is achieved!

That night as it rained I was distraught as where to sleep that night, sighing away.

"Ano, Amour-san? Thanks for the great job you did with them today. You can sleep in Ichigo's room or anywhere else if you want." Offered Vanilla.

"Kyaa~ Doozo Arigatou Gozaimas! But I still have a report to finish, so I'll drop by, oh Andoh's room later ok?" I smiled at Caramel.

"Ok-desu! *Oyasuminasai*-desu, Amour-san!" said Caramel.

I wrote a long, long report about the first successful day today and was practically half asleep when I flew to Andoh-san's room.

Caramel was sleeping soundly in his bed. After running a comb through my blond locks, I hit the sack, I mean the books, and practically dropped dead.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I felt my romance metre tick loudly and I knew it was those two again…

* * *

Cliffies!See you tommorow!

BTW, The first *rred comment means 'please keep this as a secret.'

The second one means 'Do you understand?'

3rd one, 'goodnite!'


	3. Late night Tempering

Hi again! Oh before I forget, these drabbles are continuous. Meaning? They are related to each one…

Andoh: Anyways, do not sue Alyssa-chan, for she is merely using Ma-kun and Amano-san for this story and has no intention to own them, although she wishes she owes us…

ON WITH THE STORY!

I flew cautiously down to the source of the tingling and almost bumped to Ichigo, who was holding a book to her chest.

'Kashino?' thought Ichigo.

I could see the entire scene at the back of my head now, the reason he was here.

In Kashino's room

_I blew my bangs apart in frustration as I tossed and turned on my bed._

_Deciding it was no use; I woke up quietly and tiptoed to the kitchen._

_Damn Ichigo for haunting my dreams like this._

_The Heiress would appear at the wrong time at the wrong place while we were dating._

_When we got married and I lifted the veil, intent on seeing Ichigo's face smile again, it was Koshiro-senpai's sweet little smirk and I hissed, awaken._

_'Better go practise tempering.'_

I smirked away, so Makoto was having sweet dreams about Ichigo?

Good, that means Dean's dream powder must be working _flawlessly._

I must thank him when I get back.

"Oi, Ichigo get in quickly, you're letting all the cool air in and it'll ruin the chocolate, ok?"

Said girl blushed as she walked in and closed the door slowly.

"Can, can I read here? The lounge was too quiet and..."

'_And I like to be near you…_' continued Ichigo in her mind.

"Fine, just keep it down alright?" muttered Makoto.

She sat on a high stool and read her book while he tempered his chocolate.

I love watching this, a harmony of studious quiet and professional quiet.

I could fall asleep here…

"Ne, Kashino, can I try doing that?" asked Ichigo while cocking her head at the tempered sweet chocolate my shoes had fallen victim to.

He nodded, but internally he was upset that she still called him by his last name although he'd stopped doing so.

He hid it though, like always.

The distraught girl tried and failed many times while he scolded her right and left, no no not like that and no like this and yada yada.

Finally he sighed and grabbed her smooth hands and guided her.

I sat up straighter against the cold steel tabletop, this is my moment!

I waved my hand, and whispered..."Young romance love plaque, come on out!"

A picture of them practising flew to Cupid instantly.

Unlike the sweet spirits, I just needed to send one card per couple. Relaxed much?

Anyways, suddenly I accidentally hit Ichigo's hand and the tempering tool fell, cutting her hand.

Shoot, even things I accidentally do hurt other people?

"Ichigo, your hand!" panicked Kashino.

She gasped and grabbed the faucet in the sink washing her hand.

Kashino tore his shirt sleeve and wrapped her wound with it as they didn't have any bandages.

_'Don't worry Makoto, it'll heal pretty quick, I placed some ointment on it, since it's my fault.'_

He was still holding her injured hand and to our surprise, he kissed it.

" Kash-Mako-kun…" whispered Ichigo.

"What did you call me?" asked Kashino as his head snapped up.

"Urmmm…nothing..." She looked away, blushing.

He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her.

"No I…like it." He growled flirtatiously.

Ooh, sexy!

When they did not pull away from the kiss that held the very passion for the Cake Grand Prix, I got worried.

Lust is an essential part of love, yes, but not too MUCH!

Ichigo panted, "Ne, Mako-kun, teach me how to temper next time ok?"

He smiled a rare Kashino- esquire smile.

"Ja, it's a date then, see you tomorrow night."

He exited the room and Ichigo sighed sadly.

'What does it take for him to say I love you?'

Outside the hall, Kashino swore and punched the wall.

'What does it take for her to say I love you?'

And they planned to try to say three words for many nights of tempering to come.

As I typed the last word in the laptop, I yawned softly and glanced at the clock in Andoh's room.

Geez, it was almost four in the middle of the night!

I fell asleep almost immediately.

What do they need me for anyway, isn't their romance is perfect already?

I just need to send a couple of reports and I'll be done here.

However, I can't say that I don't enjoy watching their relationship fizzle…

Moreover, what with the Grand Prix coming over, love can release their damn tension.

I could still see Kashino boiling at the mention of Tenouji0san's face in his mind and Ichigo's unrivalled determination to win and go to Paris.

_'__Cela va être intéressant ...__et dur' thought I.

* * *

_

The French part means 'This is going to be interesting...and hard'. Ok?

I'm only up to Episode 38 so far, can't wait for the Professional season!

Updates sooner than you can say 'Cela va etre intresssant…et dur.' Lolx


	4. Love,never heard of it

Hi everyone I am now updating on a regular basis so no stress?

All chapters in Amour's POV, ne?

* * *

_"Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."_ - Mark Twain

XOXOXOXOXO

I rubbed my eyes awake as sun was already up in the sky. Andoh-san and Caramel are still asleep, no doubt because it's still an hour before school starts.

I stretched and got dressed, ready to head out and breathe in the fresh morning air.

The lake by the Academy looks every so beautiful, all sparkling and crystal clear.

It's not very surprising that Kashino comes _here_ to think.

That reminds me, I have to finish reading their profiles!

I took them out of my back, sat on a dry leaf and began again.

Oh, there's their account on Henri-sensei's comeback, man was a certain _someoNE_ jealous!

**In my theatre **

"What are you yelling out? It's nothing like that!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're blushing! (Not true)" said Vanilla.

Kashino dropped the tempering tool and it clattered against the cold floor.

Chocolate looked on as Ichigo denied Vanilla's rantings while she wiped the chocolate from the floor.

'When is Kashino gonna admit it,' she thought as she rubbed warily with a cloth at the chocolate from his tempering tool.

She was sad for him of course that that dense heroine was admiring Henri-sensei way too much until it could be mistaken as romantic love.

**In the real world**

"My my, what's Agape these days just can be thought of as Eros, just like that." Sighed me.

Yesterday night before I went to bed, I had a private talk with Chocolate …

**Flashback**

_"You know, if you really get them together, I'd be really thankful." Said Chocolate._

_I nodded while hiding something from my face._

_She didn't notice and continued talking, just like Chocolate, thought I._

_"He really loves her and I should think she feels the same, after all he is Kashino Makoto and he did slap me for her, I'm not proud of that but it would do them both good."_

_I smiled, Chocolate is a truly perfect tsundere character._

_"Not…not that I want them to be in love, it's just that, urmmm…He'll concentrate more without being jealous! Yeah that's right!"_

_A smirk replaced my once understanding smile, she must really be desperate._

**End Flashback**

Ichigo liked him I did know that but it was for them to both officially proclaim their love together but I could predict it was coming very soon now.

Hanabusa, as her mom said, would be perfect for her but he is so narcissistic and narcissism is a personality trait of egotism,vanity, conceit and/or simple selfishness.

It totally deflects love, and I've got that stupid rose bath scene to prove it.

Andoh-san, why he's like a brother to all of them and he is amazingly touchy about the subject of Caramel.

Thus, Kashino Makoto should be perfect for her, I just know it.

Plus I can conclude he is the manliest of them all.

I rushed back into the school before the bell rang and Amano-san fell down the stairs again…

During baking lessons, the students learned how to bake a Clafouti , a custard filled with fruit.

Ichigo of course, chose strawberries and Makoto oranges while Hanabusa cherries and Andoh red grapes.

The A group got the highest scores as usual. During lessons, Café-kun and the others offered a piece of everyone's and oh boy, oishii deshitta!

It was light and the sugar dusting made the texture not too oily not too fruity.

While the Sweet princes and Princess Ichigo were walking in the carpeted halls, Rumi-san caught up to Ichigo and handed her a letter.

"Who's it from, Amano-san?" asked Andoh.

Makoto was distracted probably as he remembered yesterday night's scene in the kitchen. I tried with all my might to block whatever disgusting scenes from Kashino's head and when I failed, I groaned.

She tore the letter open and blushed as she said, "Oh, it's from Rick-san in France, Paris."

He glanced up, cut from his visions and coldly said , "Oh that cold lying cheating heartless playboy?"

Chocolate smacked him on the head and Vanilla frowned at him.

"Don't worry guys, he's just jealous." Whispered I.

"Makoto, what's your problem?" shouted Ichigo, angry at him.

He looked hurt and replied, "Nothing, I've got something to do and Chocolate please don't follow me."

Choclate slumped but she nodded and so did Vanilla when Ichigo ran after Kashino alone.

As I flew to join them, I heard Andoh mutter "She called you by your name, Ma-kun…"

He smiled and Hanabusa looked very distracted.

Meanwhile, Ichigo ran with all her might and it took all my vigilance to make sure she didn't trip on eaves, twigs and the like.

Kashino sat cross-legged on the river bank and rubbed his temples with his forefinger.

"Why does my stomach get turned over and I feel like punching that bastard at the very mention of his name from her mouth? Why? I've never experienced this emotion before…Kuso!"

"It's called jealousy, you devil." Said Ichigo softly.

I smirked and settled, sitting on the water while she herself sat next to him.

"Ichigo?" he was startled.

She smiled one of those innocent, cute smiles that he loved (and so did I).

"Ne, Mako-kun, if you really love me in that selfish way, I don't think I can stand it." Said Ichigo.

"Ai wa nanidesu ka?" asked Kashino with a sigh. "You see, I'm really messed up here, Ichigo-chan.

Ichigo never said it but she loved the way he called her that instead of plain 'Amano'.

And his kisses, oh to experience them was heaven on earth, Kami-sama…

"Well, love is when you really admire the person and want to spend time with them whenever, wherever." She scooted closer to him.

'Never would I have thought the day would come when you would teach me something Ichigo.' Thought Kashino as he looked at his hands, clasped in hers.

"And?"

"And, when they do _this_ to you, you feel really happy and so do they."

She gave a quick and sudden kiss on the lips and they smiled.

"It's also when you feel like with that person, all your worries fade away and your friendship is set on fire."

He nodded slowly, he had finally understood.

I feel so proud of Ichigo-chan, making my existence so darn clear!

I pushed him closer to her and they kissed with her pressed to the grass.

She pulled away after a while and smiled tenderly.

"But all those forbidden (and delicious, she added in her mind)kisses we had, are they really love?" asked her to him.

He seemed confused as well, he kept silent. She stood up and walked away from him. I followed her.

He knew it would be the last time he could see her as tomorrow was the starting of a school break.

"Ichigo, Aishiteru!" shouted Kashino after her.

He hoped she heard.

She did. However, she said "Are you sure, Mako-kun?"

When she arrived at the Academy gates, she sprawled helplessly on the ground and asked again, "are you sure?"

I knew they would be confused at this point, but I could do nothing as love spirits were disallowed to meddle in the true affairs of love. Let it flow naturally.

So, I watched helplessly as she shed large tears in her eyes and Kashino ran for his life after her later at the train station.

She left while only looking once back at him, but I know they both will wait patiently for school to start again.

It is never too late, never.

* * *

Sorry for the almost sad ending, people but I will make it better i promise!

BTW, Sorry for flaming Hanabusa I do think he's an overboard narcissist but I also enjoy his trait of this as it is so funny and ever cute(the rose bath scene was the best!). He also has a touching background. Gomenasai-des~.


	5. Memories, memories

Oh my, what will Kashino and Ichigo feel while in their homes now?

I was back in Spirit's world as their holiday lasts for a week but decided to check on those two for sure, although I'm sure Vanilla and Chocolate wouldn't mind…

I sat and meditated, finding Ichigo's significant aura among the million others.

Ah, there it is!

Ichigo flopped on her bed, the evening's events replaying in her mind.

Vanilla looked at her, slightly worried.

**Flashback**

"Ichgio"/ "Onee-chan!" The sounds of her family greeted her home as Papa put her bags in the other side of the room and all had a group hug.

Vanilla stood lonely, in the corner, a dark blue aura enticing her figure.

Later as her mother prepared her favourite dishes for dinner and she got into a small fight with Natsume, she reminisced about her loving family of three, happy to be home again.

She suddenly wondered how Kashino-san was doing.

"Ne, one-chan, thinking about the Sweet princes?" teased Natsume.

"Nani o i~tsu teru ndesu ka? Mochiron sode wa nai no!*" shouted the girl, although she was blushing.

Vanilla grinned and whispered to her, "Your sister is right!"

"Really, Ichigo? Is it Hanabusa-kun, Andoh-kun, or Kami-sama forbid… Kashino-kun?" asked her mother as she set the steaming plates of food on the table.

Her father put down the newspaper he was reading and said, "Papa objects you to be dating any boy so early and young in your age!"

"Dear, she's fourteen and later she can get married and we can have lots of grandchildren!" said her mother gleefully.

Natusme was the only one (besides Vanilla) who had noticed that Ichigo was redder than ever at the mention of Kashino-san's name and had kept quiet.

"Ano, Onee-chan, it really is Kashino-kun?"

"Enough about that, let's just eat dinner shall we? Oh, Mama you're the best, cooking all my favourites for dinner!"

All through dinner, Ichigo talked non-stop about everything happening to her except Kashino while her parents smiled knowingly, Natsume was interested and Vanille was very, very worried.

**End flashback**

She moaned in her pillow as Vanilla grew more and more worried.

She remembered….all those little alone moments with Kashino, their first confrontation, where she had been scolded, first-rate from the devil himself in front of everyone, how she had gotten stronger by him…

He even knows how to cook, and she could picture him making diner not just for approval, but only for her. She blushed heavily and Vanilla smiled.

I sent her the thought of the night that Ichigo discovered him tempering chocolate, only a few nights after she transferred there, was it fate? She smiled at the sent thought.

That time when she hardly slept at all and was rescued by him…The first time she was praised by him, that fall in the lake and how warm his body felt against hers.

When she fell down the stairs, and was swept up bridal style by her Mako-kun; that was the first time she realised how dead-set determined, sexy and kind a person he was and she had fallen for him, fallen damn hard.

His blatant jealousy of Henri-sensei, how dumb was she to only realise it now…. The first time she had woke up to see his handsome face in the sunlight in the kitchen…That time in when he had chased her all over the place in the sweet shops.

His smile, when he did smile, was one of beauty, the action making him look more handsome.

Although, he was a little evil, that was what had prevented her from thinking of him as just a friend and treated him a little more special.

Then, he'd given her a voice to make sure she was the model for the beautiful chocolate dress, she was stunned. Then, he was the last as always to walk her, they walked down the red carpet, they were the prince and princess…

The blunt, honest truth he had given her time and time again…The realisation of missing him when he was working with the Heiress that hit her harder like a thrown brick.

Her first dance with him, how he swooped _that_ close to her and how she could practically smell him…The time when the oven had exploded, he held her in his arms, protecting her, and how his amber eyes looked as she stared deep into them.

Heck, they even shared a bed together!

She sat upright in determination and realised what she had been thinking about was him all along!

"I know now, I love him more than ever…I must tell him!"

"Yosh, Ichigo fight on! That's the spirit!"Shouted Vanilla.

She blushed, she never knew she had shouted that mild thought out loud then gaped, "Vanilla you knew?" accused her.

Vanilla smiled and said of course. Ichigo slumped and I smiled, thinking, don't worry, Ichigo-chan, your relationship is in good hands.

Now, time to go to Kashino's mind! Man I sound like some demented shrink.

Searching, searching, searching…

Ah, there it is! He's in his sister's house, no wonder, no wonder at all…

He laid on the bed as well, his hands behind his head as Chocolate prattled on endlessly.

He thought of Ichigo Amano.

That day, when he'd allowed his feelings for her to come out, he never had really thought of _her _feelings, maybe for a certain Henri-sensei…

He remembered….all those little alone moments with Ichigo, their first confrontation, where she had been scolded, first-rate from the devil himself in front of everyone, how she had gotten stronger by him…

The moment she had held the batter bowl to him and gotten _this_ close, no a long time ago, he knew, that she was the one.

Man, she is cute….mused Kashino, perfect in every way, if not only in sweet making. He did get jealous easily; everyone from Hanabusa to Ricardo to Henri-sensei, but it's all her fault.

That time when she hardly slept at all and was rescued by him…The first time she was praised by him, that fall in the lake and how warm his body felt against hers.

How worried he was for her all the time, though he struggled to hide it, when she fell down the stairs, when she was working too hard, it all showed in his face and hers lit up knowing that he really did care…

The first time he had woke up to see her radiant face in the sunlight in the kitchen…That time in when he had chased her all over the place in the sweet shops. Her blunt honesty and truth, that made her seem all the cuter.

That rivalry with Team Francois, how he'd chosen_ her _of all people to represent the team, because he had full confidence in her.

That night at Monsieur Blanc's how she had whispered his name in the bed, and he had gotten a tight slap, he had actually liked it…

How she made sweets with her imaginative ideas, making everyone she saw smile after eating her sweets, just like her Obaa-chan, Kashino could feel his heart quicken at her general density…

His first dance with her, how he swooped _that_ close to her and how he could practically smell her sweet strawberry scent…The time when the oven had exploded, he held her in his arms, protecting her, and how her chocolate eyes looked as he stared deep into them.

How she had accepted his harsh criticisms and scolding's, maybe that was what bonded them together, a strong hold on each other.

He sat up straight he now knew what the real problem was, "She was right beside me all along…"

Choclate smiled and silently thanked me as she said, "Good luck Kashino!"

He spluttered. "You knew?"

She smirked, of course…

They both waited, longing for each other through heart and soul.

**After one week**

Ichigo stepped out of the bus the same time Kashino stepped out of his sister's limo.

_'It just couldn't get any more cliché than this…'_ thought I.

"Ichigo?" whispered Kashino. His Sweet spirit lingered behind and so did Vanilla.

She didn't say a word however, but instead chose to run over and hug him like she did when they won the semi-finals of the school Cake Grand Prix.

He let her hair brush his face and both said, "Gomen."

They separated, and Ichigo said "We can't say it now, we have so much to learn and become successful patisserie…"

He smiled and said, "It doesn't matter, I can wait and so can you, let's go and achieve our dreams together."

They walked hand in hand into the academy, a broad smile gracing each one's features.

I smiled, " Mission accomplished."

Come nightfall, the four sweet spirits thanked me and I left, with a large report to submit.

'Till then see you at my next romance report, ne? Mata- ja-ne!

Hey guys, the ending was NOT a spoiler, check out episode 50 yourself, I swear! 


End file.
